Cells
by VikingVampFan
Summary: Post DITF Sookie and Eric have discussed the future, the more time they spend together the more difficult it is to imagine that one day Sookie will be gone. Through an unfortunate event, that day for Sookie may have come too early, or has it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. I am simply playing. Cells is my new story, I got the idea after Sookie thought about being with Eric forever in the last book. I will do my best keep the personalities as close to original as possible, Eric is very much a vampire and Sookie still has her gifts. Also, special thanks my awesome Beta HopeStreet! Thank You!**

September

"Thank you for coming Mr. Northman and Mr. Stackhouse. I understand this is a trying time for the both of you, but we will need one of you to identify the body. We prefer next of kin." The nurse glanced at the grief stricken man, crumpled in a waiting room chair. She paused only for a moment before casting her eyes because of the large vampire who stood before her. Eric was still in shock, but he nodded to the nurse.

"Yes, I will confirm for you."

Eric followed the nurse down the hall, leaving Jason in his own misery. He had to keep it together. He had seen thousands of dead bodies. This should be no different. But it was. His wife was dead. He was sure of that. The warmth that hummed pleasantly inside of him, their bond, was gone. He couldn't feel her. Sookie was gone.

"Please, sir, wait here for a few minutes. I need to make sure all is in order before we allow you in."

Eric sunk into a seat; the only sound was the evening news playing in the background. Sookie's story was on. He wasn't ready to hear, he couldn't. Eric stood and walked to the TV and clicked it off. The florescent light above him flickered once and hummed softly. The room was abnormally quiet for a hospital. He slumped back in his chair, resting his elbows on his knee and letting his face fall into his hands.

How could this have happened? It was the one thing Eric dreaded but never allowed himself to worry about – Sookie dying in a way that was out of his control. A car crash. She had slept over the night before. She had brought over more of her things, and he had again tried to convince her to move everything over. Like always, he failed. Her need for independence was almost as strong as his need to care for her. She bathed and then read her book as he finished a little work in his office, and later they made love and watched a few movies. He loved when she stayed over and even more when she stayed up with him. Sookie would wake in the early afternoon and leave shortly for work. Right now he was supposed to be at her house removing some of the witch's heavier items from upstairs. Amelia would be there the next day.

His head sunk a little lower. _Damn you Sookie for forbidding me to turn you!_ he thought. It was all in vain, though, today still happened. Sookie and Eric had been talking about the future more. Having his maker gone took a weight off his shoulders that he had grown so accustom to. He was only aware when it was removed. Knowing that his maker could never call on him again allowed him to look forward. Sookie had forbidden Eric from turning her, but recently she had become more indifferent to the idea.

"I guess I could get a spray tan. No, that wouldn't do. I could never give up the sun," she joked smiling brightly as she scooted over to Eric. His fingers trailed over the warm, golden skin of her shoulder.

"Yes, I can see how living without that would be difficult for you." He nuzzled a warm patch of skin. "You always smell so lovely after you sunbathe. You would also have to give up chocolate, sweet tea, gin and tonics. But allow me to play the devil's advocate and ask you to consider if there is anything you would be giving up if you stayed human."

Sookie fell silent, and he could feel though their bond that a cocktail of emotions was flowing through her – intense love, fear and sadness. Whether she admitted it to him or not, he knew she didn't want to leave him. He didn't want it to end either, but that would be a conversation for another night. He kissed and teased her until the only thing he felt from her was pure pleasure. She moaned his name over and over as he slid in and out of her exquisite channel.

_Eric, Eric, Eric…_

He could feel her pleasure, her love, her concern, fear, and panic.

'_My sweet love,'_ Eric thought, begging himself not to breakdown, _'I will mourn you forever...'_

He couldn't get her voice out of his head.

_Eric, Eric, Eric… _

A soft, warm hand landed over his.

"Eric?"

**Yes yes I know, very short and not so sweet but I promise to have much more for you very soon. Blue Eyed Beast fans, keep your eyes peeled for the next chap. I haven't forgotten our favorite Victorian couple. It's being Beta read right now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. I am simply playing. Cells is my new story, I got the idea after Sookie thought about being with Eric forever in the last book. I will do my best keep the personalities as close to original as possible, Eric is very much a vampire and Sookie still has her gifts. Also, special thanks my awesome Beta HopeStreet! Thank You!**

Sookie woke to the sound of echoing voices. Perhaps she was still dreaming. She could hear drawers being opened and closed and doors clicking shut. "Maybe Claude was having people over," Sookie thought. But then her eye opened to a blue sheet. Claude and Dermot had moved out a month ago. As the door slammed shut again, she pulled the sheet from her body. Panic struck her as she took in her surroundings. She then realized that under an additional sheet, she was naked. She looked around. She was in some sort of operating room. There was an emblem stamped on the corner of the sheet she held in her hands. It read, "Shreveport Memorial Hospital." She hopped off the metal table and looked for anything that would give any indication why she was here. She was about to reach for the clipboard at the end of the table when she saw the wristband. Sookie Stackhouse, Age: 27, Sex: F, Admit: 9/10/10, Dept: Morgue.

"Morgue?" Sookie's eyes shot to the stainless steel wall in front of her. The neat latches and labels looked exactly like the ones on CSI. Goose bumps covered her body, and a shaky hand went out to grab the clipboard. There had been an accident. Sookie was found dead at the scene, and there were Polaroids to prove it. Suddenly, the memory of what had happened came back. She was turning left onto the highway to go home before work. She heard someone lay on their horn, and that was it. The clipboard fell to the floor. She knelt down to get it. She was dead– no she wasn't– she was gasping for air! Dead people don't do that! She needed to get out of there. For whatever reason, she had survived a terrible accident. She had been through her share of near death experiences, but this topped the list. Explaining this to anyone would most likely turn her into a lab rat. She needed to get out and find Eric.

Sookie wrapped the sheet tightly around her and was about to stand up when she heard voices. As quietly as she could, she snuck under the table.

Sookie heard the voices of two young males as they entered the room.

"Damn shame that one. She was real pretty."

"Man, you are sick! She is dead!"

"Wow, Susan's quick. She must have had that vamp ID her and had her put away."

"Yeah I saw that guy outside. Sweet– less work for us! Come on. Let's see if we can get out of here early. I want to check out that new bar in Monroe."

Sookie heard someone take a few steps farther into the room. "There's a sheet on the floor. We should clean up before we leave."

"Graveyard will be here in 10, come on!"+

"Fine, geez!"

Sookie let out a breath when she heard the door close. Sookie got up and darted to the door on the opposite end of the room. She didn't want to bump in to her two little buddies again. As she opened the door, she looked to see if the coast was clear. Quickly and quietly, Sookie padded on her bare feet down the cool hallway, opening her mind to the thoughts of anyone who was near. As she turned the corner, she found Eric. Still clutching the clipboard, she hurried over to him. His head was in his hands.

"Eric!"

He didn't respond. She took a step closer. The sheet was grazing her knees. Sookie bent down and touched his hand.

"Eric!"

Eric's face shot up from his hands. Eric looked completely in awe for three whole seconds.

"You are dead," he whispered.

Sookie shook her head, "No, I'm not."

"But I can't feel you and the accident…"

"None of that matters right now. Eric, we have to get out of here now!" She pulled at him and tugged him until he got up."

Eric looked at her more composed. "Your brother is here."

"We'll get him too, but please, we need to leave."

Just then the door into the waiting room swung opened. "Mr. Northman– oh my God!"

Eric went to the nurse and looking straight into her eyes, he glamoured her, telling her that everything was fine and that Sookie Stackhouse had been taken to the funeral home. As the dazed nurse disappeared behind the door, Eric nodded and lifted Sookie into his arms. In less than thirty seconds, she was sitting in his Corvette. Sookie waited patiently, hoping to see her brother, but when Eric came out of the hospital, she could see Jason walking straight to his car.

"What did you do to him?" Sookie asked as Eric got into the car.

"I glamoured him. He was in pretty bad shape from the…news. I didn't feel like explaining to him that you really aren't dead."

The car fell silent after that. Eric sped down the street making his way back to his home. When the car rolled into the garage, he went around and opened the door for Sookie and lifted her out of the car.

"Eric I'm fine. I'm not hurt. I can walk."

He ignored her and used his free hand to unlock the front door. Still holding her, he kicked off his shoes and took her upstairs. He set her on the bed and headed into the bathroom. Before Sookie could open her mouth, he was on the phone.

"I need you here now. And I need you to pick up a few things. Put an order in to a local restaurant, nothing too fancy but no fast food either. Don't ask questions! I also need you to call Dr. Ludwig. I need her here as soon as possible regardless of price." Eric commanded something harshly before ending his call. He turned on the shower and returned to Sookie.

She hadn't moved. Only twenty minutes ago, she was lying unconscious on a cold metal table in the morgue. She was staring down at the photos attached to the clipboard. She didn't want to look at them, but she couldn't turn away. She had taken it in, the panic of her escape in the back of her head. She was thankful for doing so. It was one less thing for people to question. Her finger traced over her bloody hairline and dark raccoon eyes.

"Sookie." Eric held out his hand to her. As she followed him into the bathroom, she couldn't figure out why she needed to shower until she saw her reflection.

"Oh……" She tried to fight back the tears. They burned against the rim of her eyes. She still had blood in her hair and on her face. She really had almost died. It was sinking in more and more with every minute. Eric took her in his arms, pressing his cool body into hers. "Sookie, I have you."

"I died today," she sobbed.

"Yes, I know. I am having Dr. Ludwig come over in a while to see if we can make some sense of this."

He pressed his lips to hers as if to make sure she really was standing before him. "You will feel better when you are clean."

Sookie nodded and let the sheet fall from her body. Eric took her wrist and bit the plastic band from her arm. Eric's eyes burned into her. "I don't want to leave you, but if you would like some time to yourself, I understand."

Sookie nodded, "Just a few minutes. I'm sorry, Eric. It's just…"

"There is no need to explain. I'll leave something on the door for you to change into. Pam will be here shortly."

Sookie nodded with a weak smile. She wished she knew what Eric was feeling. She wanted that comfort more than anything now. Any wish or curiosity about removing their bond was gone. Sookie stepped into the shower and mechanically washed herself from head to toe. When it came to her hair, she was sure she'd find a sore spot or two from whatever happened to kill her, but, instead, there was nothing. It was amazing how quickly she had healed since she had only been taking little tastes of Eric's blood during sex. She finished her shower and put on a dark button down shirt. It was Eric's. There was also a pair of clean panties on the counter. She thanked herself for bringing over a few things. After dressing, she took a comb from one of Eric's drawers and ran it through her hair. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, there was no sign of any damage. As she stared at her reflection, the list of questions for Dr. Ludwig began to pile up in her brain.

Eric's eyes met hers when she opened the door. He was holding the clipboard. Sookie walked over and took it from him. She set it on the table by the bed. As she turned back to Eric, he pulled her onto his lap. He held her tightly, kissing her face and neck as if she was about to die right there in his lap. Her arm wrapped tightly around him, and she crushed her lips to his. No bond was needed to tell her that Eric had been shaken by the day's events. His wife had died. Even if they weren't soul mates, Sookie could see she really meant something to Eric. He loved her.

Sookie broke from the kiss and pressed her forehead against Eric's. "Eric, I am here. It's going to be okay. I am okay." Sookie was lying, at least to her it felt like a lie. She didn't know what lay in the future. According to everything that happened within the last twelve hours, she should be room temperature and on her way to some mortuary. But she had to say something to comfort him. She had never seen him like this.

Eric and Sookie both jerked when they heard the doorbell chime.

"That must be the doctor. I'll bring her into the living room. Come down when you are ready."

Sookie nodded and slid off Eric's lap. She went to the bathroom to brush and pull her damp hair into a ponytail. When she left the room, she could hear Eric telling Dr. Ludwig about the afternoon's events and how Sookie had found him.

"My word!" Dr. Ludwig exclaimed as she shook her head at the photos.

"Yes, I know and now," Eric gestured to Sookie as she stood at the foot of the stairs.

The doctor tried to wipe the shock from her face as quickly as she could; urging Sookie to sit on the loveseat in Eric's new living room. The room still was very Eric, but after a horrible incident a few months back, it had fresh paint, carpet, and a few different pieces of furniture.

Eric watched intensely as the doctor went over every inch of Sookie. Various physical tests were administered, and Sookie continued to come out normal, in fact, above average.

After about fifteen minutes, Dr. Ludwig took a seat across from Sookie. Handing the clipboard to Eric, she requested copies of all the hospital documents.

"You can button the rest of your shirt now if you wish. When Eric returns, I will tell you what I think has happened."

Within a flash, Eric was back. He took a seat next to Sookie.

"The copies are being run off now in my office. Please, tell us what you know."

Sookie fidgeted with the cuff of her shirt as she waited for Dr. Ludwig to begin.

"Alright then, I will need blood samples to confirm, but what I believe has happened to Sookie…Well there is no name for it yet since in the supernatural world there has been only one reported case, but I believe Sookie is now immortal."

Sookie's stomach felt like it was going to fall out of her bottom when she heard the wild news the dwarf woman was giving her. She continued to listen as the doctor resumed her explanation.

"This other case was a while back, a Chinese vampire and his lover were bonded, and the vampire was able to keep his human alive, young, and fresh for over a hundred years. It was believed that after a certain amount of blood intake, a human can become immortal. I am not sure about taking on any other vampire traits, but according to the information I read, this human triumphed over death many times before finally taking his own life."

Sookie couldn't stop herself from asking, "How?"

"After his vampire lover was killed in an anti vampire riot in Hong Kong, he strapped a bomb to himself and sailed out into the ocean. There was nothing but a smudge left of him when the boat was recovered."

Sookie gulped, "So if there isn't enough of _you_ left, then you can't heal."

"Correct, or at least for now, that is the theory." Dr. Ludwig pulled a blood drawing kit from her bag and made her way over to Sookie.

"Isn't it interesting?" the small woman asked as she tied the tourniquet at Sookie's elbow. "All these years of vamps sharing their blood with humans, and they've always been worried about overcooking a human. Too much blood, and the human will have to be turned or die." She began to draw the first tube of blood. "If this test comes out fifty /fifty vamp and human, I'd say you aren't overcooked, you're just right."

"Then what is overcooked?" Eric finally chimed in.

Dr. Ludwig laughed as she took her things and put them away. "Are you serious, vampire?"

"Yes."

"Well, you of course."

Eric glared at her, and Sookie went to walk the doctor to the door. Leave it to Sookie to be polite even with the news that unless she vaporizes herself, she may never die.

As one door shut, another one opened.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Eric stood from the loveseat and growled something in a foreign language to Pam.

Sookie couldn't help but smile, "According to the paper work in Eric's office, I was pronounced dead at 4:00 this afternoon."

Pam set the food on the kitchen counter. "But you are here and breathing. Your heart is beating, too. I don't understand."

"Pamela!" Eric warned. "Please, go to my office. I will be there in a moment."

Sookie went to the bag of take out and took a seat in the kitchen. She was opening the box of salmon, wild rice, and green beans when Eric came to her side. She was so hungry she thought the very smell of the food would make her cry. She planned on enjoying every single bite of the only normal event of her evening.

Eric placed a cool hand on her shoulder. "What she brought, is it alright?"

"Yes, thank you for having her bring this. After everything, I don't think a Hot Pocket from the freezer would have made my tummy as happy."

Eric gave her a weary smile. "I'm glad. Pam and I are going to talk now. As my second and child, I will want her to know what has happened. I am going to tell her what the doctor told us, also. It is for the best that she is on what you refer to as the same page."

It was no surprise to Sookie that Eric would tell Pam. She was almost certain he relayed everything to her. She doubted he shared personal information, but if Pam knew her bra size, she can't say she'd be shocked. Still, Sookie gave him a genuine smile and sent him on his way.

Sookie enjoyed every morsel of her meal. She did her best not to think about what Dr. Ludwig had told her. Her brain was fried for the day. Even though their bond was gone, all Sookie wanted to do was to be safe in bed curled up with her boyfriend. As she began to clean up, Pam and Eric emerged from the hallway. Pam went to Sookie. Without warning, Pam hugged Sookie. She couldn't have been more shocked by the action. Pam wasn't exactly a hugger. Almost as quickly as it happened, it ended, and Pam took a step back.

"This is wonderful news. I am very happy you are alive– for Eric and for you."

Sookie couldn't think of how to respond to that other than to say, "Thank you."

"I have to go now. The bar cannot stop business simply because Eric isn't there. We must talk about this when we have time."

Sookie nodded, and Pam kissed her on the cheek, then left out the garage door. She watched as the door in the kitchen closed. She turned to face Eric.

"If it's possible, I'd like to sleep now. I'll see Jason tomorrow morning."

Sookie and Eric went upstairs. After she brushed her teeth and settled into bed, Eric joined her. He pulled her body close to his.

"We will talk more tomorrow night. Tonight I am just happy you are here, in my arms, rather than…"

"Yes. I know."

"I love you Sookie."

"I love you too."

She snuggled into Eric feeling the safest she had all night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. I am simply playing. Cells is my new story, I got the idea after Sookie thought about being with Eric forever in the last book. I will do my best keep the personalities as close to original as possible, Eric is very much a vampire and Sookie still has her gifts. Also, special thanks my awesome Beta HopeStreet! Thank You!**

Sookie awoke the next afternoon. Eric's bedroom was windowless, but with Sookie staying over more, he had bought a nightlight for Sookie, bless his heart. She got out of bed and went to the walk in closet. She grabbed her bathrobe. Eric was a little freaked out the night before and for good reason. He had completely overlooked her little stash for clothes and had simply given her one of his shirts to wear. As she went through the few pieces of clothing she had in the closet, it dawned on her that even if she wanted to go to Bon Temps to see her brother, she couldn't. She had no way of getting there because her car was now a wad of metal laying in some junk yard.

Sookie sank to the ground still holding the robe. The shock from the accident and the news from Dr. Ludwig were beginning to become more real. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Was she really going to live forever? She needed to get a hold of herself before she spoke to Jason. She would have to see him when Eric was up. She wiped the tears from her face and changed into her robe. When she went into the bathroom to wash her face, she saw that Eric had left her a note.

'Dearest Wife,

I know you wish to see your brother today. I will take you to see him tonight, or if you wish, he can visit you here. It would be best if you didn't drive my car today. I am sorry about your car. We will go shopping for a new one this weekend. If you need to use the phone, my cell phone is on the end table by my bed.

Love,

Eric'

The letter cheered her up a little. Eric was being a really good sport about all of this. Then again, he was immortal, so it wasn't anything new to him. He had been so shaken about her death. She knew he loved her, but when she saw his face in the hospital and when he held her in his lap last night, she saw how much she really meant to him.

Sookie washed her face and went to the fetch Eric's phone from the end table on Eric's side of the bed. She pulled the phone from the charger, gave her slumbering honey a kiss, and then headed downstairs.

As her instant oatmeal turned in the microwave, Sookie dialed Jason.

"Eric, what in the hell is going on! I want to know what happened to my sister!"

"It's me."

The line was silent for a good minute before he spoke again.

"Sookie?" Jason's voice was now gentle. "You're alive?"

"Yes, Jason. I'm so sorry about last night, and please don't be mad at Eric. I'm sure you have a lot of questions going on in your head right now, and I want to talk to you about what happened. Can you come over to Eric's place this evening?"

"Sure I can. There's something else; Amelia came to my house this morning. I didn't tell her anything. I don't think she knows, but she was a little worried that you weren't home and your phone was off. She said she had to see a friend in Monroe and that she would be back in a few days."

Sookie swallowed the lump in her throat. She had completely forgotten that Amelia was coming over today to pick up a few things. Hopefully by the time she got back to Bon Temps, Sookie would be able to explain her absence.

"Thanks for letting me know, Jason. Don't worry about Amelia. If you want, you can come over a little before sunset if you want to eat with me, and we can talk about everything that has happened then."

"Sounds good. I'll bring pizza over."

"Great, thank you, Jason."

"I'll see you in a few hours."

After getting off the phone, Sookie ate her oatmeal and then took a shower. She blow-dried her hair, put on a white camisole and fresh undies. She needed to start leaving a bra or two at Eric's - not that he would complain about her prancing around sans bra. She didn't dare think of where the one she had on yesterday was. Sookie put on the purple Juicy Couture tracksuit that Pam had given her for her birthday. It was soft and cozy and very Pam. She was happy the velour sweats had never made it back to her house since she didn't want to hang out with her brother in her bathrobe.

After she was dressed, Sookie went downstairs to Eric's office. She often logged on to his computer and browsed while he slept. Eric didn't mind at all, but he did create a separate account for her. There was no reason for her to read his emails or go through Excel spreadsheets for Fangtasia. Sookie went online and checked all the local news websites. She was relieved to see that few sites even noted a crash, and none of those sites mentioned her name. There had been a brief mention on the local news the night before, regarding traffic but no mention of her. It was a miracle. For a second, she thought Niall may have had some doing in the accident, but she dismissed the idea, knowing there was no way he would know about the accident, nor that she was still alive. Sookie would have to lay low for a while. Maybe she could play it off as a bad practical joke if any of her friends had watched the news that night.

Sookie let out a huff in frustration. Everything was a mess, but it was one that had to be dealt with immediately. Her being alive after a fatal car crash was not something she could just sweep under the rug. Sookie spent some more time on the internet until she heard the doorbell. Her eyes shot down to the right bottom corner of the screen. It was already six in the evening.

She headed to the door and saw Jason holding a pizza box and a six-pack of Big Red through the peephole.

As she opened the door, Jason set the pizza box and soda on the nearest flat surface and rushed to hold his sister. Sookie gasped at the sudden tight embrace.

"I thought you were dead! Eric, the fanger, your boyfriend, he was the last thing I remembered from last night until this morning. I woke up in my clothes that I wore yesterday. It took a second, but everything came back. I thought it was a dream but then… I called you, and your phone was off. Michele remembered too."

'_Oh dear Lord,' _Sookie thought.

"Jason, I'm okay." She tried to pry her brother off her. She was thankful for his embrace, to hold a body as warm as hers. She loved Jason.

Eventually the Stackhouses and the pizza made it to the kitchen table. Sookie told Jason everything she knew about the accident, waking up and coming back to Eric's. She left out the part about Dr. Ludwig telling her she was immortal. She sort of felt guilty about keeping it from Jason, however. She figured finding out she was still alive was enough news for the night.

"Good evening, Jason. I see my wife let you in."

Jason cocked his head to the side, looking at Eric as he strode into the kitchen in a tee shirt and jeans. Eric smirked as Sookie shot him a look of irritation.

"Don't mind him, Jason. He's just joking."

"Whatever, sis. Hey, I gotta get going. Michele should be home by now."

"There is something I would like to discuss with you, Jason. About Sookie's accident."

Eric had pulled a bottle of True Blood from the fridge and was taking the cap off. Sookie knew what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth. She stiffened in her chair. Eric hadn't discussed any sort of cleanup plan with her. She clenched her fists. Sookie hated when he made decisions regarding her without consulting her.

"There are enough human and supe issues going on in the news that we were fortunate to not have much of anyone's focus on her story. When I was in the hospital last night, the only mention during the evening news was that traffic was backed up due to a fatal collision. If anyone asks how Sookie is, just say that she's fine. Tell them she is staying with her…_boyfriend_ for a while."

Sookie let out a breath. She still wanted to talk to Eric about everything in private, but his decision had been less drastic than she had expected. It was a relief that few people knew anything had happened to her. People died every day.

Jason nodded to Eric. "I understand, is that all?"

"Yes, you can go now."

Sookie walked her brother to the door and told him she would give Amelia a call in the morning. She hugged her brother tight, and then closed the door behind him.

As she blankly watched Jason drive away, she could feel Eric's cool arms wrap around her from behind.

"You are still upset? I wanted to talk to you about some sort of plan last night but I…it was too soon to talk about any of that."

"I would have liked to hear what you wanted to do before you told my brother, but what you said made sense." She let out a sigh. "I will need to call Sam. He will need an explanation about my no-call, no-show last night."

Sookie turned in his hold and pressed her cheek into his chest.

"There are people I will want to know what Dr. Ludwig told us - Jason and Sam being two of them. They don't need to know right away. It's a conversation I'd like to think out before I have it."

"I understand."

Sookie blinked a few times. It was hard to believe she and Eric were agreeing on so much. She was certain he would have had more of an opinion. Before she had a chance to think any more of it, he brought his head down and kissed her. His mouth melted into hers, light ice in hot water, drowning the escape of a small moan. There was so much to think about still, and yet she couldn't form a single reason to break apart from Eric.

**EPOV*****

She was going to live forever! He had to stifle his initial reaction of joy. He had to comfort her through many of the things he himself had dealt with before he could share his happiness. Or perhaps not, maybe his acceptance and support would help Sookie accept her new life. Through moments of pure ecstasy and pain had brought together enough of his blood to make Sookie immortal, his forever. The best part was she could not resent him for it. He had kept his promise and hadn't turned her. For the first time in his existence as a vampire, he felt the need to thank a higher power.

Eric lifted Sookie; she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her upstairs. When he set her on the bed, it took everything not to strip the velour tracksuit from her body and slide into her. Instead, he took a step away from the bed, giving them some distance. Sookie let out a moan of protest.

"I'm not asking you for anything tonight."

His body ached at the need to be inside her, feel her, all of her. However, he would not push her to do anything she wasn't ready to do. He had been with her every moment he could when she had overcome and healed from the damage the fairies had done. They had slept together during that time, but it took a few months for Sookie to find it enjoyable again. Strange emotions had filled him during that time. He could never reject Sookie even though he knew she wasn't completely there during sex. He never wanted it to be like that again. When he made love, he wanted all of her.

Focusing back on Sookie, she was sitting up on her knees. "Come back here!" she said playfully, her mouth curled in to a little half smile. Eric walked to her until his shins hit the mattress. She grabbed his shirt, and he let her pull him down to meet her lips.

Eric took his time unzipping the velour jacket and pulling away Sookie's matching pants. Her hands slipped under his shirt. His muscles tensed, and her soft, warm fingers danced over the hard muscles of his abdomen. He broke from her lips only for a moment, and he rid himself of his clothing and joined her on the bed. His eyes were ablaze as he looked down at his beautiful wife. How grateful he was that now he could have her forever, and he would. He couldn't imagine ever tiring of her, ever wanting anyone else. The love he had for Sookie was so intense; it was almost unreal that someone could feel so strongly about another. She was in every atom of his being, like air for a human, life without his love would be impossible.

"You are who I love above all else. My dearest, I will love you forever."

Sookie slipped her fingers into his hair, pulling his face closer to hers, whispering against his lips.

"I am yours as you are mine."

His lips pressed into hers then sensually made a trail down her neck.

"Yes, my love, I am yours…"

Sookie took in a breath as his mouth opened over one of her breasts. She writhed under his slow caresses and kisses. Eric was going to enjoy every inch of the woman that was nearly taken from him. He would love every sweet sound she elicited, every kiss and touch. And as they bring each other to climax, he would savor it more than he ever had.

"Forever."

Sookie sighed as he brought his mouth back to her heated flesh. Eric wanted the taste of her in his mouth forever, the salt of her skin, the sweetness of her blood and the heavenly tang of her sex. He could never stop wanting her. He made a slow trail from the small of her back to her waist to the swell of her hip. Eric kept his hands busy as well − one holding her gently but securely as if she could drift away into nothing if he let go and the other massaging and caressing wherever his mouth had been as if to rub in the love he had left on her skin.

Sookie opened up for Eric as he kissed her inner thigh and the backs of her knees. With every sensitive kiss, she grew more and more restless. Sensing her frustration, he laughed softly into her quivering muscle.

"So impatient."

Sookie let out a sound of irritation, but was soon silenced as his fingers found her intimate flesh, tracing the delicate slit, stroking until she was wet and panting. He smiled against her mound as the flick of his tongue against her bundle of nerves elicited a whimper. Her hips lifted at the soft strokes of his tongue. She let out a little sob as he slid two fingers into the fluid softness of her entrance. Her inner muscles tensed around his digits as they worked inside her. She was so lovely, so tight. He desperately wanted to be inside of her. As her orgasm approached, Sookie gripped on to him before shuddering against his fingers and mouth.

Eric broke away from her, and after repositioning himself, he slid into her. They both let out a content moan as their sexes fit together perfectly. Sheathed in her exquisite flesh, Eric slowly pumped inside her – his Sookie. She held him sweetly and murmured his name over and over. Nothing had ever been sweeter. As his grip began to tighten once more, he could feel himself very close. His fangs broke through his gums.

"Yes…" Sookie moaned.

"Do it to me, too."

Sookie didn't need any further instruction. He felt her fingers slide through the hair at the base of his head and brought his neck to her. She let out a little grunt as she bit down with everything she had. Almost immediately, after he felt his skin break, he found the sweet pulse at the side of her neck and bit. Sookie moaned and shuddered against him, her mouth still fastened on him. Eric growled sliding his arms around her back, lifting her slightly, with one final thrust he spilled inside her.

After a moment Eric rolled himself off of Sookie. He lay on his side watching her chest rise and fall. The autumn breeze spilled in through an open window, he watched the gooseflesh rise on her skin. Eric wanted to pull her close but hesitated. Sex had been very different after the fairies had Sookie. When she first came home he had to be very gentle with her, any affection had to be soft and slow as if he were in fear of frightening a tiny animal. He wished he knew what she was thinking sometimes. No matter what set back they had he would be patient. They had forever, after all. That thought triggered something in Eric and before he could stop himself, the words were already out.

"I'm not sorry."

Sookie blinked away her post orgasm haze. She had been staring absentmindedly at the ceiling as her trembling muscles and pounding heart slowly calmed. A smile curled her lips as Eric came into her view. He was lying on his side, his face utterly sincere. As she positioned herself to face him, she couldn't help but take note of their renewed bond, humming pleasantly between them.

"What are you not sorry for? You didn't hurt me. You were amazing. In fact, if you give me a few minutes, you can be _not_ sorry all over again."

Eric smirked for a moment, but his face fell serious once more. His voice came out a bit somber as he gently pulled her closer to him. Sookie nuzzled the dark golden fleece of his chest. Eric had been amazing. He was slow, gentle, attentive; nothing about their lovemaking had been possessive. Sookie took pleasure in both sides of Eric. Tonight no bond was needed to feel the love the powerful vampire had for her.

Eric pulled her chin up, wanting to see her face as he spoke. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I am happy you enjoyed yourself. So did I, very much. But that isn't what I'm talking about."

"Well then, what is it, Eric?"

"You living forever – It's something I cannot bring myself to be upset over. I know you didn't want to be a vampire, but part of me wanted it desperately. Even though you hated the prospect, I didn't want to lose you. I didn't know of any other way, not until last night. And now, now we can be together for much, much longer than I would have ever thought possible. I like the fact that you are not a vampire. It would have eventually pushed us apart. I don't think I could have lived with that."

Sookie blinked. Eric was being really honest; she had to give him credit for that. It had taken a long time for him to share as much as he did now. Funny how love forces you to open up to the ones you care about. She herself had done the same.

"Do you think I am selfish?"

Sookie had always thought he was a little self-centered. It is difficult for vampires not to be. They're just made that way – it was survival. But Sookie couldn't bring herself to be angry about what Eric admitted. She loved him and leaving him had been a fear the hung out in the background all the time. Her mortality was the invisible elephant between her and Eric. She was his dearest. She couldn't hate him for wanting to keep her. She wanted him too. But never dying was still a lot to take in.

"No, I don't think you are. I think I would be more concerned if you were upset. 'Aw geez I'm gonna be stuck with this chick forever. Stake me now.'"

Eric, less somber now, gave her a bit more of a smile.

"But there are things that I think will be difficult. I don't want to think about them until we talk to the doctor again. Let's see what my blood test shows. This whole living forever thing is going to be something I'm going to have to take in little by little. Be patient with me. I think that if I took it all in at once, I might break down. For one, the idea of outliving every human being I know, seeing my brother age and die. Burying Jason."

She shook her head and closed her eyes fighting tears.

"It hurts too much to think about that."

Cool lips touched her forehead.

"I understand what you are saying. I will be patient with you. My sweet wife, we have all the time in the world."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. I am simply playing. Cells is my new story, I got the idea after Sookie thought about being with Eric forever in the last book. I will do my best keep the personalities as close to original as possible, Eric is very much a vampire and Sookie still has her gifts. Also, special thanks my awesome Beta HopeStreet! Thank You!**

**[A/N] I'm back now that mu writers block is gone. Thanks everyone for sticking with me even though I have been lacking in the updates. Please forgive the short chap, the next one will be a lot longer. **

Eric sat in his office for the first time in the past four nights. Sookie had insisted he go back to work. She was managing the changes just fine. Amelia had contacted Sookie to make arrangements to get her things. Sookie was holding off on telling her friend about what had happened to her. Last night she had Eric taken her to her home to Bon Temps to pick up a few things, and after Merlotte's closed, she met with Sam. Sam was the first person Sookie told. She trusted the shifter, and he needed to know Sookie wouldn't be working there anymore. He was upset initially, but he understood why Sookie had to stay away for a while. She promised to visit as often as she could. Bon Temps would always be home to her. Eric smiled to himself; she had no idea how wrong she was. In a few centuries, that small town would have little significance to her.

Sookie cried on the way back to Shreveport. She told Eric not to worry. Leaving the work place and Sam just made her situation more real.

"I know you are upset, and I know why you liked working there. It was the one normal thing you had in your life. I understand that usability is important to humans. It's important to us too. But change is important too. I always wanted you to leave that place. You have so much to offer."

"There's nothing wrong with waiting tables, and Sam is my friend," Sookie sniffed.

"I understand that the shifter is your friend, but I disagree with you about there being nothing wrong with being a waitress. There is nothing wrong with that occupation if that is all the person is capable of, but you are capable of much more than that. I would be a bad husband if I didn't want my wife to the best that she could be."

Sookie folded her arms and looked out the window for the remainder of the ride. It wasn't until they were two stoplights from Eric's gated community that she spoke again.

"You just love this don't you? Everything has always been your way, and I hate that. The blood, the marriage, Quinn, my job. My whole life has been changed in your favor. I can't stand it! And I am not your wife! You get upset when you think I belittle our union, but how can I respect it when you didn't even ask?"

Eric didn't say anything. He kept his eyes on the road. By the time they pulled into the garage, Sookie was livid.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"What is that you want me to say?"

Aggravated beyond belief, Sookie got out of the car and stormed into the house. Kicking off her shoes in a haste, she was snatched and tossed on the sofa. Eric's fangs gleamed in the moonlight that poured in from the skylight above.

"You think that I am high handed and selfish? Yes, every decision I have made for you has had a benefit to me, but more importantly, I made them for you. I made them to protect you, because I love you. Are you so unhappy with the decisions I have made?"

Sookie could feel his rigid shaft press into her thigh. She hated her body for betraying her as she let out a little moan.

"It's not about that. It's about being able to decide for myself."

Eric relaxed a little. "I did those things because I love you. I am not accustomed to asking people how they would feel about something I would choose to do. Frankly you are the first person whose thoughts I value."

Sookie swallowed. She understood what he was saying. It still didn't make it okay, but the fact that an aroused and dangerous man was grinding into her made it difficult to stay upset.

"This fight is pointless, isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Eric undid the top button of her jeans and slid his hand past her underwear. "Do you love me?"

"Yes, you know I do," she said breathlessly as his fingers began to play delicious patterns between her folds.

"Then marry me," he spoke in a thick voice.

Sookie stiffened. "What?"

"Shall I repeat the question? You said you wanted me to ask."

She blinked. "Not like this. Oh, please stop that if we're going to talk about this right now."

Eric pulled his hand out of her pants, and she sat up.

"You really don't know anything about human women do you?"

Eric growled.

"If you're going to ask me, do it the right way."

"This isn't the right way?"

"Sitting on the couch after we just had and argument and your hand down my pants? No, not the right way."

"I suppose you want a ring too?" Eric said with a teasing tone to his voice.

"Arrgh! I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to bed."

She stormed out of the room and up the stairs, pants still undone.

A knock on his office door shook him from his down time. It was Pam.

"Come in."

Pam walked into the office. She was wearing a new black dress made of layers of lace. She had finished the outfit with long black gloves and black high heels. The tiny blue bag in her hand looked even brighter against her black clothes.

"Did you get the one I requested?"

"Yes, and the other two items as well. But they are in the safe downstairs, as you had also asked me to do."

Pam walked to Eric's desk where he was seated and took a seat in front of him.

"I don't understand. Aren't the two of you already married?"

"Yes, but Sookie has expressed her feelings about the nature of our union. Apparently even though she is happy with me, she is upset that I did not formally ask her."

"Pfff. Humans."

"Enough. If this is what she wants, I will do it." Eric took the bag and removed the small box. The light caught the flawless diamonds. He could hardly wait to see it on his love's finger.

"I hope she likes it," Pam said softly, glancing down at the ring and smiling at Eric. "She is my favorite human. She is still human?"

Eric nodded.

"How different her life if going to be from ours."

Eric didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He had already promised Sookie he would be there every step of the way. Adjusting to eternity was something he knew a little about.

"I will help her," Pam said proudly.

Not wanting the situation to get too emotional, Eric shot her a sly smile. "So does this mean you will be assisting with the wedding?"

Pam scooted back in her chair in silent repulsion at the suggestion.

"You are free to get back to the bar now. I will be out shortly."

"Do you plan on asking her tonight?"

"At Fangtasia? I do not think she would appreciate that. I will think of a more appropriate time. Besides, tomorrow night I am buying her a new car."

Pam let out a laugh, "That should be something to look forward to. As lovely as your Sookie is, she does not accept gifts well."

"I am looking forward to it." Eric shot her a sardonic grin as she left the room.

As the garage door closed, Eric tried to imagine another car next to his, not Pam's but Sookie's. If she took his ring, she would live here, as she should have when they were first married. He knew she would have a lot to think about, but the idea of his dearest in his bed every night made his chest and groin tighten.

Eric kicked off his boots and walked through the kitchen, the scent of Chinese food hung in the air even though the kitchen seemed clean. He followed the sound of the TV and found Sookie asleep in the living room, wrapped up in a blanket. There was an empty plate in front of her and a plastic wrapped fortune cookie in her limp hand. He went to her, sitting down next to her, and easing her weight onto his. The movement gently roused her.

"Welcome home."

He kissed her hair. Sookie let the cookie fall, and she slid two warm hands into his leather jacket.

"How was your night?"

"More eventful that yours, I see."

"'How I Met Your Mother' is a very entertaining show. Besides, it isn't as if I can do much at night without a car."

Eric grinned at the slight touch of bitterness in her voice.

"That is a problem we are fixing tomorrow night."

Sookie grumbled as she nuzzled into his chest.

"You are impossible, woman. You speak of a problem in which I am perfectly capable of fixing, and you refuse."

He drew her face up to his, placing one hand under her chin. "I will not bend on this, love. It pleases me to give you things, especially when you are in need of them. Is my happiness not important to you?"

Sookie rolled her eyes as he turned his head away in a faux pout. After a moment, she reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Were should we go first? I would like a convertible. I've always wanted one."

Eric turned back to her smiling. "You can have whatever you like. Just as long as it isn't some obnoxious color like yellow."

"No yellow, got it."

Sookie laid her head on his shoulder as they both stared off blankly at the TV set. Eric had always taken pleasure in the feel of Sookie's warm weight against his. After the past few months, certain things had become routine. Sitting or laying in silence with Sookie had been one of those things. They felt comfortable simply holding each other, letting the waves of contentment wash over one another. They had first lain like this when Sookie had been healing from the fairy attack. Sometimes ,it seemed, the only peace she found was lying in his arms. It was as if she could finally relax from the world. He too felt very much the same way. She was his safe harbor, a place he could go only with her, and he knew he could put everything away and be himself. It was a bare, vulnerable feeling he would have once shrunk away from, but with Sookie, he welcomed it.

"I didn't cry today," Sookie broke the silence. "That's good, right?"

Eric smoothed her hair as he looked down at her. "It's only been a few days, but it is a good thing that you are beginning to settle. If you were to become upset, don't be hard on yourself. Your new life is a lot to take in. You know I would hate to see you cry, but it's only natural to feel a bit of melancholy over certain changes."

"You'll listen to me? If I want to talk about it?"

Sookie looked at him with earnest concern. Had he not voiced his support enough? He loved her with every fiber of his being, and her new life was not some novelty he would tire of.

"Of course. I may not be able to understand every human aspect, but I'll do my best. I love you."

"Thank you, and I love you too. I know I have asked before, but with everything being so crazy lately, it's good to be reminded it's good to be reminded I have you."

Eric gathered her a little closer to him.

"My love, you will always have me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. I am simply playing. Cells is my new story, I got the idea after Sookie thought about being with Eric forever in the last book. I will do my best keep the personalities as close to original as possible, Eric is very much a vampire and Sookie still has her gifts. Also, special thanks my awesome Beta HopeStreet! Thank You!**

**[A/N] I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It was a real joy for me since I have an equal love for fluff and citrus. If you've read my other story, Blue Eyed Beast, then you know I love the citrus. **

"Thank you, Mr. Northman. Now, if you could please just sign here, I can take your wife to her new car."

The well-dressed vampire salesman handed the paper to his assistant, and then led the couple through the showroom. After much negotiation, Sookie and Eric had agreed on a new vehicle- a brand new S5 convertible. The Audi coupe was a beautiful pearl white, even though Eric had suggested red.

"It would look better next to my car in the garage."

"Oh and I wonder what you would want the license plate to say? Something about blood?"

"Not really, possibly something along the lines of, leave Blondie alone or her husband will eat you."

Sookie giggled but the salesman didn't blink. "He's joking." The man went back to listing off options for the car.

A few nights later Sookie was following the same stiff-backed salesman to her new car. It was beautiful. She could barely hold in her excitement as the vampire held the door for her. Letting go from Eric's hand, she hurried over to the driver's side and took a seat. The cool leather seat felt like it had been made for her. Everything on the dashboard gleamed. Eric had slipped in through passenger's side. After adjusting the seat to his size, he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it! It's perfect! Thank you, Eric!"

The vampire salesman cleared his throat, and Eric looked up at him.

"If there is nothing else, we will be leaving."

"No, that's it. It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Northman." He nodded to Sookie and was gone.

"Shall we take her for a spin?"

"But what about your car?"

"I'll have Pam pick it up. Let me take you somewhere beautiful."

Eric and Sookie drove around all of Shreveport and Bossier City until Sookie began to get hungry. Eric opted to take her out.

"You've had take out every day since you've been home. I don't have to be a human to know that it has to be getting a little old by now."

"This is from a man who seeks nutriment from only two sources, one being synthetic and the other being me!"

He smiled, wagging an eyebrow at her, "It's not my fault I only get the best." He looked down at his phone. "But perhaps we should keep it simple. Pam just texted me. We need to stop at Fangtasia. We'll pick something up for you and then you can show her your new car."

"Sounds good to me, there's a new Mexican place a few blocks from Fangtasia."

"I would like to take you out tomorrow night, if you are up to it." There was a look in Eric's eyes, something different. She couldn't put her finger on it. She didn't feel anything through their bond, and after a second, a calm veneer was put but into place. Sookie was certain he was keeping something from her.

"Nice ride." Pam stopped half way across the parking lot. "Sookie, what is that god awful stench?"

"Thank you," Sookie said sheepishly, looking down at the aluminum wrapped meal. "It's a chicken burrito. Does it really smell that bad?"

Eric went around to Sookie's side in a flash. "No, she's just never had a tolerance for human food after she stopped needing it."

Sookie shrugged and got out of the car. She kept a little distance between herself and Pam, not wanting to offend her anymore.

"So if I crash my car, do I get a new one too?"

"Certainly. I'll just take the payments out of your paycheck."

Pam's face brightened and fell within a second of each other.

"It's a nice car, Sookie. I'm happy to see you didn't go with red."

Sookie and Eric followed Pam back to the employee entrance and then in. After they all went into Eric's office, Sookie took a seat on the soft, black leather couch, and Pam met Eric at his desk.

"I know this might not be the best time, considering recent events," she glanced at Sookie, who was busy unwrapping her meal, "but as your second and child, I cannot, will not keep anything from you. Some of Victor's people were here tonight."

Sookie practically choked on a bite of her burrito at the sudden jolt of fury she felt through the bond. He seemed composed, but the bond told another story.

"They didn't ask for you or mention you once to anyone they spoke to, but it was obvious they were snooping around. I think it might be wise to get another day man."

Eric nodded. "We will continue business as usual; I don't want anyone suspecting we've caught on to anything this early. I want them close." Eric got up and went to sit next to Sookie. She had eaten half of her meal but chose to save the rest for later. The subject of Victor didn't exactly wet one's appetite. "I will want to hire some more day men, but not humans. I believe Sookie did a favor for the Weres recently. It's only fair they return the favor. That is, of course, if it's okay with Sookie."

Sookie let out a sigh. "Call Alcide if you wish. I'm sure he would be happy to help."

"He should be," Pam piped in. "You are Eric's, and his people left a body on your land, and then you had to go in and help the figure out who did it. Talk about fixing someone else's problems."

"Pamela," Eric warned.

She smiled and gave Sookie a little finger wave. "I'll give wolf man a call and see if he can stop by this week." She made her way to the door. "Oh and Sookie, next time we go shopping, can I drive your car?"

"Uh, sure you can."

Eric growled.

"See ya." The door clicked shut behind her.

Sookie and Eric sat in silence for a moment.

"Damn Victor!"

"Eric, if he comes back here, you're going to kill him, right? We're all going to fight? You aren't the only one that wants him dead."

"I want to, but if I do, it needs to be planned. Killing a vampire in a position as high as Victor's is not something to be done spontaneously. I could be killed in return- a war could break out. I don't want either of those things to happen."

Sookie pressed closer to Eric. "Neither do I." She took his hand in hers. At the moment his hand felt oddly cooler than normal. Perhaps her nerves were making her own hands warmer in contrast. "But there has to be a way. You have allies in other states, and if you killed Victor, could you take his place?"

"You mean overthrow him?"

"Yes."

"You think I could be the next King of Louisiana?"

"You are a far better leader than the queen ever was, and there is no comparison between you and Victor."

Eric brought his mouth to Sookie's, "Lover, you want me to be king. That's one of the sweetest things you've ever said."

"Easy there buddy! If I stroke your ego anymore tonight, your head is going to get too big for this room."

His voice thickened and so did something else a little lower. "I can think of something else you can stroke."

My Lover,

I hope that last night's news has not troubled you enough to stay in tonight. Please take a look in the closet. You will find a series of boxes containing all of what you will need tonight. I hope they are to your liking.

ERIC

Sookie set the letter back down on the end table and rolled over to kiss Eric's cool, lifeless cheek. As she hopped off the bed, she promised herself that if Eric and she were to be together forever, situations like Victor would have to be handled calmly- no rash acts that could potentially hurt them in the future. She would enjoy her night with Eric, and then tomorrow she would talk to him. She would not let a man who had caused them both so much grief to ruin anymore time they shared together.

Opening the closet, she stepped into the massive walk-in. She smiled at the group of boxes on the granite island in the middle. It separated Eric's side from her side. She took a second to glance at her side. The more she brought over, the more she began to feel at home. It didn't change how she felt about Bon Temps, but Eric's house began to feel more like a home too. Was it possible to have two homes? There wasn't any rule against it. She was certain there were a number of places Eric felt sentimental connections to. In a thousand years, he was sure to have seen his fair share of the world.

Sookie took the first box and loosened the ribbon, sliding it off. Inside was a beautiful dress of blue silk. It had one strap that was fastened with an ornate broach. The cocktail dress also came with gold high-heeled sandals and a matching purse. Eric always had great taste. It was difficult to give him grief for his abundant gifting when everything was so beautiful.

Sookie spent most of the afternoon driving around Shreveport. She was tempted to visit Tara and her babies. It had been on her to do list for a while, but she shook off the thought. Eric was still a little too uneasy about her going far. She didn't like this, but she understood his argument. She'd spare him his nerves for a few more days. Before heading home, she stopped off at the mall to check out new phones. She'd be needing a new one soon. Thank god for Claudine, expenses like new cell phones would have really hurt her budget. Even if Eric wanted her to get one under his account, she was damned if he wouldn't let her pay for it.

When she returned home, it was still two hours before dusk. Sookie hopped into the shower, taking extra care in shaving. She blow-dried her hair and curled it into loose waves, applied some light makeup and got dressed. As a finishing touch, Sookie added a pair of gold diamond studs Eric had given her a month before the accident. She smiled as she screwed the backs of the earrings on, remembering how they laid in bed bickering.

"I can't take those."

"And why it that?"

"It's too much Eric."

"_Please.._" he whispered seductively

"No."

One hand slid under the sheets, cupping her breast, letting his thumb roll over the pink bud. Sookie let out a little moan.

"Tell me, darling, why do you put up such a fuss when I buy you nice things?"

She couldn't answer. She was too busy trying to breathe as he settled between her legs. He nipped and kissed the sensitive spots on her neck, pressing his length against her opening.

"They are beautiful."

"Yes, and something that is so beautiful should be worn by someone just as beautiful."

Sookie pressed her body into his, waiting in anticipation for him to take her.

"But, my love, I dare say your beauty easily overshadows two tiny diamonds."

"Tiny? They're not."

"Take them, you stubborn girl."

"Take me."

"I'm not sure I should," he began to pull back slightly. "How can I make love to a woman who only accepts my physical affections?" He turned his head away, "You wound me."

Sookie rolled her eyes- Eric- always the drama king. "Ok, I'll take them, you silly man. Now come here."

But he didn't. He went to the end table and plucked the two stones from the velvet box.

"What are you..?"

Before she could finish, Eric had gingerly begun fastening her diamond studs.

"You want me to wear them during sex? Why?"

He simply smirked as he lowered himself back between her legs. "Why not?"

After that night, she couldn't help but blush a little every time she wore them.

Sookie glanced at the clock. Eric would awaken any moment now. Call her silly, but she sometimes enjoyed getting ready separately and being surprise with the end result. She spritzed a little perfume on and headed down stairs, closing the door behind her just as she heard sheets rustle. Down in the kitchen, Sookie poured herself a glass of wine. Eric had replenished their supply with a recent liquor order, but since Fangtasia's human crowd wasn't much into the finer wines, he had brought it home for her. She had enjoyed a glass the night before and figured with Eric's lightening speed, she'd be lucky if he didn't come down before her glass was empty. She took a seat in the living room and waited for Eric. Taking a sip of the sweet, earthy vintage, she wondered what Eric had in mind for them tonight. She had no doubt, wherever it was, it was going to be fabulous. For a man whose last human meal was over a thousand years ago, Eric had great taste in restaurants.

Halfway through her glass of wine, Sookie heard footsteps descend the stairs. Sookie stood as Eric walked into the living room. Tight heat began to coil within her simply at the sight of him. He was devilishly handsome in his perfectly tailored dark navy suit. He wore a crisp white shirt without a tie and left enough of buttons undone for Sookie to see the beginnings of dark golden fleece.

Sookie set her glass of wine on the coffee table and went to him. He took her in his arms the second she was close enough to hold.

"Good evening, lover," his lips brushed hers.

"You look very nice tonight."

"As do you," he purred. "I'm being quite generous with the rest of the world tonight. I have the sudden urge to keep you locked in the bedroom all night."

"But then I'd starve." Sookie playfully stuck her lower lip out, and Eric caught it between his lips. Feeling the two sharp points of his fangs, she nudged away and slapped his chest. "Eric Northman, you put those away or you'll get none from me tonight! You don't want me grumpy and hungry in bed do you?"

Eric let out a soft chuckle, and then went to the closet the fetch her coat before they walked out the door.

Dinner had been amazing. Sookie had savored every bite of her meal and spent extra time on her dessert. Eric had arranged for a private room at one of the more sought after up and coming vamp/human eateries. It had been an old run down playhouse that had been renovated into a fine dining and jazz establishment. Eric sat slightly stiffer than usual as his sipped his Royal Elite. Sookie glanced at him questioningly and set her fork down before licking a speck of chocolate mousse from the corner of her mouth.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes," he smiled. "More than alright."

The beautifully decorated room fell quiet. The only sound permeating the silence was the forties jazz band that played below in the main dining room. Sookie glanced at the curtains that led out to a private balcony, which overlooked the rest of the restaurant and band. She looked back at Eric when she felt a cool hand cover hers. His eyes were tender with love but molten with want all at once.

"Dance with me," he whispered, taking her hand in his.

She stood, letting him lift her from the chair. A waiter, who had been standing in a corner in silence, drew the curtains back to allow more music into the private suite. When the waiter finished, Eric nodded for the man to leave, and he silently slipped away.

As an upbeat song finished, the band slowed down playing 'La vie en Rose.' Eric held her close, keeping in perfect tempo with the song. He had always been such a lovely dancer. How perfect this night was, Sookie thought.

When the song ended, Eric brought his mouth down to Sookie's for a kiss.

"I hear there is a garden behind this restaurant. Care for some fresh air?"

Sookie nodded, and they both got their coats.

Behind the building, there had been a privately owned park. It had been neglected and overgrown until the restaurant bought the piece of land. Now it was lush and green. The air was heavy with the scent of night blooming jasmine.

Sookie let go of Eric's arm to lean down and smell the fragrant white blossoms. She looked up at the stars as she walked over to the fountain in the center of the garden. It was a clear night. The sky looked like black velvet cover with tiny diamonds.

"Thank you, Eric. This night has been wonderful."

"It isn't over yet."

Her eyes widened when she turned to see Eric on one knee. He took her hand in his.

"I hope this is sufficient- the one knee- human men do it." He looked at her warily. Sookie's heart pounded in her chest. Taking a moment to collect himself, Eric smiled a little.

"Sookie, you are the only woman I have truly ever loved. You are in my heart. You are in my soul- my existence. I cannot be sad for your new life. I am selfish, and I could not bear to live without you. I want to make every moment of your life full and happy, forever."

Eric pulled out a small box from his jacket pocket and opened it, revealing one of the most beautiful rings Sookie had ever seen. A tear fell down her cheek. Through their bond, she felt nothing but love. She loved him so much it made her chest ache. Could she see herself with the man before her forever? It was hardly a question that needed time to consider.

"Sookie Stackhouse, will you be my wife?"

Sookie couldn't help but bring herself down to him and press her lips to his. She planted loving kisses on his mouth, cheek, and jaw before returning to his lips for another searing kiss.

"I love you, Eric. I love you so much. I will marry you. I want to be your wife in the human world and the vampire world, any world for that matter."

Eric lifted both of them to stand. "I love you too." He took the ring from the box and slid the ring onto the third finger of her left hand. He glanced down at it.

"Why didn't I get one of these for you sooner? It looks perfect on you."

All the love and emotions were beginning to do something to Sookie's lower region. Maybe it was the fact that Eric actually tried to make her happy, regardless of his lack of interest in human customs. Maybe it was what he had said, beautiful words and promises she knew he would keep. That was one of the great things about Eric- when he said something, he meant it. Feeling heat begin to coil deep inside her, she pulled him close for another kiss.

"Eric," she said her voice a little huskier, "take me home."

She didn't need to ask him twice. With lightening speed, he grabbed her and launched them both into the air.

**[A/N] I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. I love feed back. I hope that I didn't make Eric too much of a sap. New car, a ring and Victor, thoughts?**

**Dress other links will be posted on in my profile =^.^=**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. I am simply playing. Cells is my new story, I got the idea after Sookie thought about being with Eric forever in the last book. I will do my best keep the personalities as close to original as possible, Eric is very much a vampire and Sookie still has her gifts. Also, special thanks my awesome Beta HopeStreet! Thank You!**

The bed lifted slightly as Eric went to close the window. It was autumn now, and though the evenings were pleasant, it got quite chilly around midnight. About ten minutes after their lovemaking session, a light breeze swept across them creating gooseflesh on Sookie's arms. Sookie sat up in bed, watching Eric make his way back as she took a sip of water. She'd only worn two things –one was a smile and the other was her ring. When he joined her on the bed again, he took the glass from her hands and set it on the bedside table. He gathered her close till she was flush against him, and he pulled the light down comforter over them.

"Better."

Her face nuzzled into the golden fleece of his chest. "Much."

As Eric lay back, he brought one hand to her back, casually running his fingers over her soft, supple muscles. His eyes caught by the flame of a candle across the room. It had been a wonderful night, filled with love of every kind. He took pleasure in the silence, allowing himself to go over the actions that most recently took place.

Sookie had looked gorgeous in the dress he had purchased, but that was nothing new. He controlled the urge to throw her over his shoulder and carry her upstairs. Tonight was important. Tonight he would ask Sookie to be his forever, in his world and hers. At the time, the thought had made his nerves jump. How silly for him to be concerned about something he was 99.9% certain what the outcome would be.

Eric took her to an old playhouse that had been revamped and turned into the club and restaurant. Since he wanted privacy with Sookie, he was pleased to see that through the renovations the owners had kept the upper private boxes intact. In fact, they had expanded them in size, making the boxes comfortable and spacious. As dinner proceeded, the tiny box in Eric's coat began to feel heavier and heavier. He looked over at Sookie a few times, trying not to seem uneasy. He didn't want to do it yet. He wanted the moment to be perfect for her. Asking her while she gnawed on dead animal flesh was not the appropriate time to ask her. Eric drank his blood and enjoyed conversing with Sookie about her day. She had taken her car out to the mall and a few other destinations. Initially, the thought made him uneasy, having her out on her own, but he let it go. Sookie's freedom was something he could never take away from her. If he did, he would lose her.

As the dining part of the evening began to come to an end, Eric asked her to dance. Smiling and enjoying the romantic French song, she gladly took his hand. He held her close as the two moved flawlessly around the small open area of the balcony. When the song ended, he dipped her slightly and kissed her. Then he told her he wanted to take her out to the back. There was a garden. He had seen it when he had gone to arrange their evening. He had decided he would ask her in the garden.

Eric got Sookie's coat and led her down to the garden. It was immaculately manicured with perfect stoned paths, rose bushes, and hedges. The air was heavy with the scent of jasmine. Sookie took Eric's arm, and they strolled down the path. She stopped to smell a sprig of jasmine and let go of his arm. She went to the center of the garden where a large, beautiful fountain had been placed. As Sookie looked up at the stars, he felt her through their bond. She was completely happy –incandescently happy. The pure love and joy she felt at this moment almost made his chest explode. Before he could stop himself, he fell to one knee.

"Thank you, Eric. This night has been wonderful."

"It isn't over yet."

He proposed to her, and she said yes. They kissed and held each other until Sookie asked to go home. She didn't have to ask him twice. He shot them both in the air, and he flew the short distance home. Pam could pick his car up from the valet later.

Once home, Eric kicked off his shoes, typed in the security code and carried Sookie upstairs. He laid her on the bed and removed his jacket. Eric returned to the bed and leaned down to kiss her. He slid off her coat, set it to the side, and laid her back down. He took one of her perfectly tanned legs and began to undo the gold ankle strap of her sandal. Eric could not help but revel in the fact the she would always look like this, always be perfect and not in the way a vampire is ageless but golden tanned and human. He would have loved her if she grew old, but he couldn't deny the joy he felt knowing that he would never have to go through the pain of losing her.

As the second sandal dropped to the floor, Sookie pulled her legs from him. She took only a second before returning to straddle his lap. Her knees pressed into the mattress on either side of him as she began to unbutton his shirt. Her soft, warm lips were the sweetest torture against the cool skin of his neck. His hand went to the zipper on the side of her dress. Eric had intended on seducing her slowly but was pleasantly surprised that Sookie wanted to take a more active role. Warm hands slid the white cotton from his chest and down his arm. He took his hands from her for only a second and then returned, pulling the loosened dress over her head.

Sookie moaned into his mouth as her thigh settled against his straining erection. Her hands slid down his taut stomach to the edge of this dress pants. Eric was busy unhooking her bra. After numerous heated moments of passion, Sookie had finally trained him to remove her clothes and lingerie without ripping. How sweet she looked when she tried to scold him for ruining a piece of underwear. His thoughts were brought back into the moment when he his wife's –fiancée's– fingers wrapped around his shaft and freed him from the restraining wool pants. She began to pump slowly as her mouth left his and found his nipple. A low growl vibrated through his chest, and she giggled and nuzzled his chest.

"You like?"

"Do I like?" He let out a huff, and with vampire speed, he had her under him. "Naughty little minx."

Sookie took in a sharp breath as his fingers slipped past the lace of her panties.

"You like?"

She squirmed a little as his fingers began to play across her tender flesh, focusing on the hooded bud of nerves. He loved her like this, flushed and begging for more of him.

"No games tonight, baby. I want you now."

Eric's playful demeanor fizzled away as his mouth descended onto hers. One hand cradled the back of her head, while the other made work of her underwear. Sookie's heated hands skimmed over his back and down to his butt. He stifled a chuckle. How impatient she was, trying to take his pants off but she was unable to reach down past his torso. He pulled back for a moment, and with vampire speed, he rid himself of his remaining clothes. Eric couldn't help the tiny moan that escaped him as he joined with Sookie once more. The flush feeling of being together with nothing in the way, skin to skin, was one of the best feelings. It wasn't until he had Sookie had he taken the time to realize how much the loved the warmth of a human beneath him. Then again, he had never kept a lover as long as Sookie. Maybe it was enjoyment simply because of who it was beneath him –Sookie.

As Eric settled between Sookie's legs, she smiled and pulled his face down to her, kissing him. The kiss started out soft and tender. Eric returned his hand to cradle her head while the other caressed whatever piece of flesh his hand decided to find. Sookie moaned in protest as his mouth left hers. He made loving paths of kisses over her throat and chest. When he reached one of her breasts, he latched on, playing softly with the tender flesh in his mouth. Sookie arched up to his mouth as he moved to give her other breast equal attention.

"Eric, please…"

He smiled against the hot skin of her stomach and looked up at her. Her eyes matched the desire he felt course back and forth through their bond. His hand slid down between her thighs as the rest of him move back up her body. Eric kissed the side of her neck, careful not to scratch her with his descending fangs. Sookie shivered as his fingers slid into her. His length ached at how ready she was for him. His voice was thick when he spoke.

"From the very moment I saw you the first night at Fangtasia, I knew, some part of me knew we would be together."

"Cocky…" she managed breathlessly as he began to stroke her and open her.

"No, it took me some time to let myself embrace what was happening, and it took patience I didn't know I had to wait for you. It's shocking how long a year or two can seem when you really want something."

"Yes," she whispered, gripping on to him and raising her knees to his sides.

"And now, I finally have you." He kissed her, lacing his fingers through her hair. He removed his fingers after a while, positioned himself and slid deep.

Neither one of them moved, both taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of being joined. Slowly and deliberately, Eric began to pump.

"I will never let you go, not ever"

"Don't," she said, panting and clinging to him and she raised her hips to meet his.

His lips curled against her heated skin, feeling the band on her finger press lightly into his back.

"You're mine."

"Yes," she smiled, "and you are mine."

His pace quickened, holding her tighter against him, possessing her. Sookie threw her head back as her velvet channel tightened around him. Her nails pressed tiny crescents in his back as her moans came more urgently. She was close. He knew he was close too. With one final deep thrust, he spilled his cold seed inside her and slid his fangs into her exposed throat. Her core clenched around him, and her body arched into his as she fell over the edge into ecstasy. Moments later, he lapped away the excess blood and sealed her wound. He rolled onto his back and gave Sookie a little space to catch her breath.

"That was…"

"Yes I know." He smiled at her, lifting a brow. "Are you prepared to do that for the rest your life, as long as we both, well, you shall live?"

Sookie giggled and rolled over to look at him. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Yes, I think I can manage."

He pulled her close, and she laid her head on his chest. Eric kissed the top of her head.

"_Min Alskare…_"

Eric brought himself back to the present as Sookie asked him a question. He looked down at her.

"Sorry, love. What did you ask?"

"Would you like a ring too? You don't have to have one. I know it isn't a vampire tradition, but I thought I would ask regardless. For humans, I am sure you know that a ring for a woman isn't really a gift but more of a symbol of love and devotion."

"I knew that, dear heart. I have been to a number of human weddings where there was an emphasis put on the importance of rings and other symbols of love. I will wear one for you. There is no need for representation of our union in my world, but I understand the importance of it in yours. I don't mind if others know I belong to you."

She smiled again, "I wouldn't wear it to Fangtasia. Your fans might start a riot."

Eric was about to make a remark about the prospect when he noticed a distinct vibration emitting from his discarded pants. He frowned as he got up the retrieve it. He did not wish to be disturbed tonight. He flipped his phone open. Pam had sent him a text message. [Casey is dead. Call me when you can, Pam.] Casey had been one of his most recent hires. He was a fairly young vampire, who had just gone on his own from being with his maker. He had hired Casey for his size. When Pam had to play manager on nights like tonight or when she had a day off, Casey worked as doorman. He was also security for crowded nights and events. It stung a little to hear he had died. Casey had potential as a vampire. He pulled on sweats and then called Pam. She picked up on the first ring.

"You got my text. Sorry to bother you. I know tonight was important."

"Never mind that, what happen?"

"Casey was making his rounds and caught a man trying get in through the back entrance. They fought, and Casey killed him. I met him outside when I heard the scuffle. He showed me what the man had on him."

"What was it?"

"Some spy device, like what was found in Stan's house in Texas. Casey was going to tell me something more, but just as I heard an arrow zip past me, it had already struck Casey."

"Are you wounded?"

"No, but Casey fell apart in a matter of seconds. I tried to track the shooter, but I couldn't." Pam sounded a bit defeated. Eric was just happy she was alive. "I kept the arrow for you to see. It's olive wood and has a silver tip."

"Whoever shot it must really have wanted his or her target dead."

"Yes….Eric, I can't help but think Victor might be behind this."

"I concur. If you feel unsafe, you can come over here. Keep on your guard."

"I'll be fine, and I'll show you the arrow tomorrow night."

"Alright, don't forget to contact Casey's maker."

"It's done…Master?"

"Yes."

"Did Sookie say yes?"

"She did. Good night, Pam."

Eric flipped his phone closed and looked at Sookie. Her face was full of worry and concern.

"Casey, my security guy, was killed tonight."

"I heard everything actually. I think it's one of the physical improvements that Dr. Ludwig was talking about. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I'm sorry about Casey."

Eric blinked, surprised at what his lover had just said. Dr. Ludwig said she was _just right _–perhaps that meant she would accrue some enhanced traits like a vampire.

"Tomorrow I need to go in to Fangtasia. You are free to come if you wish. But I fear that most of the night will be a little tense in handling arrangements for Casey and figuring out what to do with who ever attacked him. There is also the matter of Victor, if he's trying to spy on us, we must do something."

Sookie got up, went to the dresser, and pulled a fresh pair of panties form the top drawer. "Eric, would it be a bad idea to contact Felipe about this? Technically, Louisiana is still his."

Eric watched Sookie pull the small lace garment over her hips. The subject of death and Victor had stifled any prospect of a round two in bed.

Eric had mixed feelings as he picked up the phone to ring Felipe De Castro. He sat at his desk, staring blankly at a box of Halloween decorations; the holiday was in five weeks. He hoped that Victor would be dead by then. Halloween was a huge night for Fangtasia.

"Mister Northman, it has been too long, how are you?"

Eric grimaced at the other man's pleasant tone. Felipe must be clueless about Victor's antics.

"Felipe, it has been too long. I am well, but there is something we need to discuss. Are you planning a trip to Louisiana anytime soon?"

"No, I am not visiting soon. Victor seems to be doing well. There was that little hiccup but that was a while ago and he seems to be doing fine now."

Eric's blood boiled at the king referring to Victor holding Eric from Sookie when she needed him most a hiccup.

"You used to visit once a month."

"Well I don't anymore," the man said sternly as if he were speaking to a child. "Eric, I want you and Sookie to see me in Las Vegas. If you wish to discuss something then, please do so. I haven't seen the girl in quite some time. It would be good to see if she is doing well since her protection is under my order."

"When are you available? This matter is urgent."

"Whenever you would like. Come this weekend if it suits you."

"It does."

As Eric got off the phone with Felipe, Sookie came into his office with Pam. She had a gin and tonic in one hand, and Pam was holding her other hand, looking at her ring.

"I will be in your wedding as long as the dresses aren't ugly."

Sookie laughed and took a seat on the couch.

"How did your call with Felipe go?" She took a sip of her drink.

Eric's mouth curled into a thin smile. "How does a trip to Vegas sound?"

**Links for Sookie's ring and Eric and Sookie's clothing will be posted on my page. Blue Eyed Beast Fan, I have not forgotten you I hope to post something later this week. Thanks everyone for leaving great reviews. They totally make my day.**


End file.
